Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 25 Final Battle Part 1
by Firefly1fan
Summary: the Alpha Teens have decided to end the war against the Serpent's Tail with Lioness and Axel leading the team what could go wrong? Rated T to be Safe. LionessxAxel in it.


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 25 Final Battle Part 1

"Me and Garrett have called you all here to tell you where the Serpent's Tail HQ is it's in the centre of Asia." Said King.

"Right now we can bring the fight to Guan." Said Axel.

"We're a little out-numbered." Said Garrett.

"Problem solved." Said Lioness bringing in Sebastian, Rachel, Madison, Pipeline, Rico "Thrash" Leone, Eliza and Dragon. "It is time to win the war."

Axel had to smile.

"Rach you sure you can do this mission?" asked Shark.

"Yes Shark I'm positive don't worry we fight side by side and we will be ok." Replied Rachel and kissed Shark on the cheek.

"I can get there by plane." Said Hawk.

"No need." Said Axel as he have the others hold each other's hands so they could all teleport to Asia. "Gosh that took a lot out of me I haven't teleported that many people all at once before."

"That's understandable." Replied Lioness. "Team Gear it up!"

Soon the team was all geared up.

"This Serpent's Tail will regret ever crossing any of our lives." Said Madison.

"You got that right." Said King.

"Those dudes are all going to pay for they did to Ax-man's dad." Agreed Pipeline.

"Ok everyone it is time." Said Lioness as she and Axel held hands before heading into battle. "Guan is Axel, Sebastian and Dragon's while Python is mine to fight. Got that everyone?"

"Yes Lioness we got it." Said Dragon.

"You go cos." Said Eliza.

"Right this is the final battle against the Serpent's Tail let's fight it with honour." Called Axel and everyone cheered in agreement then loads of Ninjas appeared. "ALPHA TEENS TO BATTLE!"

"ATTACK!" yell the Leading Ninja.

Soon all the good and bad guys battled.

At the Serpent's Tail HQ.

"You really should have let me joined the battle Master I want Manning and Leone dead." Growled Python angrily.

"No you are needed here since Manning and Leone are coming here and I want you by my side as we destroy them." Snapped Guan crossly.

"I WANT TO DESTROY THEM NOW!" yelled Python.

"BE PATIENT YOUNG LADY!" yelled Guan. "Remember what happened to the last person who betrayed me!"

"Axel, Lioness Guan and Python aren't go to the Serpent's Tail base with Sebastian and Dragon." Instructed King.

"Ok bud." Said Axel.

"We're on our way." Said Lioness. "Vamos."

Soon the four heroes hurried to the Serpent's Tail HQ where 100's of Ninjas were waiting.

"Manning's, my former assassin and Leone it is time for you to die." Cackled Guan.

"Not a chance you traitor since you took from my son." Growled Sebastian.

Then a flash of green light appeared.

"Allow me to help since I now know why I haven't pasted to the afterlife." Said Mr Lee.

"Ok ML." said Axel.

"Attack…..now!" called Lioness as they all battled Guan, Python and the Ninjas.

"LEONE IT IS TIME FOR ME TO KILL YOU!" yelled Python as she attacked Lioness but Lioness's new skills have made her a stronger fighter.

"We need some breathing room." Said Dragon.

"Got that covered." Said Mr Lee as he blasted loads of the Ninjas in to a portal that took them to prisons all around the world.

"Smooth Janus." Smiled Sebastian.

"I thought so too." Replied Mr Lee.

"GR! YOU WILL PAY FOR INTERFERING IN MY PLANS NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE!" yelled Guan as he glowed a very deadly purple.

"YOU BETRAY ALL OF US SO WHAT DO YOU EXPECT MY FORMER MASTER!" yelled Dragon as he battled his evil former master. "Axel, Sebastian, Lioness now!"

And soon they all got into battle position!

"JO-LAN!" they all yelled and Guan shot so far backwards most of his base was damaged.

"GR PYTHON NOW IS THE TIME TO DESTROY LEONE AND MANNING ALONG WITH MY FORMER ASSASSIN AND DADDY MANNING!" yelled Guan.

"It's about time!" yelled Python.

Soon Lioness kicked Python in the face making Python lose a lot of teeth!

"GR DIE LEONE!" yelled Python angrily.

"JO-LAN!" yelled Lioness as she shot Python into a tank full of fuel! "Oops."

"It's ok Cat you didn't know that you could do it that far." Said Axel holding Lioness's hand. "She'll escape."

Then the fuel began to leak but Python managed to escape before it exploded!

"YOU MUST PAY!" yelled Python.

"YOU MUST NOT FORGET THE PLAN PYTHON!" yelled Guan. "Need I remind you who is in charge here?"

"Oh I'll take care of Leone and Manning." Said Python and she punched Guan that made him fall to the ground in sixteen seconds and begin to attack Axel and Lioness. "But you're not in charge I quit!"

"PYTHON GET BACK HERE!" yelled Guan.

"Time to settle this men to man." Said Sebastian.

"With pleasure." Cackled Guan as he, Dragon and Sebastian battled.

"Ok this is getting trickily but we'll get out of this right?" asked Lioness.

"We will Cat don't worry." Said Axel as they battled Python.

To Be Continued


End file.
